Broken Things
Here is the list of things not currently working in Supernova. Please leave a comment if something is incorrect or needs to be updated. Recently fixed items at bottom of page. "Might Be Fixed" means it might be fixed someday, sometime, maybe, or there might be plans to fix it already. Most of this relies on DSP. "No Plans to Fix" means it is not wanted on the server and won't be changed ever. "Unsure of Fix" means I have no idea. Please comment below if you know if this has plans to be fixed or not. Quests/Battlefields Might Be Fixed * BRD unlock quest (Path of the Bard). Cutscene freezes. 1/1/15 * Second AF1 quest for SAM (Yomi Okuri). Won't advance. 1/1/15 * Salvage & Assault. Not implemented. 1/1/15 * Storms of Fate & Apocalypse Nigh. Not coded. 1/1/15 NPCs Might Be Fixed * Sanraku in Whitegate can build zeni, but not cash any of it out for pops. 1/2/15 Jobs Might Be Fixed * PUP. Not coded, but being worked on. 1/1/15 Won't Be Fixed * RUN & GEO. 1/1/15 Zones Might Be Fixed * Riverne - Site A01, possibly B01 too. Causes crashes. 1/1/15 * Pso'Xja. Zoning in causes crashes. 1/2/15 * Home Point that should be at M-9 in Newton Movalpolos is missing. 1/2/15 Won't Be Fixed * All Seekers of Adoulin zones. 1/1/15 Abilities/Spells Might Be Fixed * BLU ** Azure Lore, Chain Affinity, Burst Affinity, Assimilation, Convergence. Can't use JA. 1/1/15 * SCH ** Klimaform. Can't use. 1/1/15 ** Sublimation. Only checks max HP on initial use (to begin charging). Also doesn't wear off when changing jobs, syncing, or disconnecting. 1/1/15 ** Enlightenment. Skill bonus not being received, and spell cost is not reduced. Recast is instant, should be 5 minutes. 1/1/15 * SMN ** 2-hour abilities, Elemental Siphon, Avatar's Favor. Not coded. 1/1/15 ** Avatar Attack merit. Can spend merit points, but nothing received. 1/1/15 ** Diabolos - no Blood Pacts work. 1/1/15 ** Healing Ruby - unable to use on anyone but self. Healing Ruby II functions normally. 1/1/15 * THF ** Aura Steal & Feint. Can spend merit points, but ability doesn't work. 1/1/15 * COR ** Random Deal. Not coded. 1/1/15 * PLD ** Cover. Errors unable to use JA. 1/1/15 * BST ** Pet enhancements by merits, abilities, or gear. No effect from any. 1/1/15 * WAR ** Retaliation. JA doesn't go off. 1/1/15 * WHM ** Afflatus Misery. Doesn't affect spells like Cura, Esuna, or Banish. 1/1/15 ** Afflatus Solace does not affect Holy. 1/1/15 ** Devotion can be used on yourself. Shouldn't be able to. 1/1/15 ** Divine Veil. No AOE when removing debuffs. 1/1/15 ** Repose. Affected by INT, not MND. Fix coming in next update. 1/1/15 * BRD ** Status effect resistance songs (Ex: Puppet's Operetta) do nothing. 1/1/15 * DRG ** Wyvern's Healing Breath. Unable to target anyone but the DRG. Amount cured is also based on current wyvern HP, should be max wyvern HP. 1/1/15 * Able to cast on players and attack enemies through walls. 1/1/15 Weapons Might Be Fixed *When doing weapon skills for a trial, skillchains do not give multiple points, as they should. 1/1/15 * Mistilteinn. Only drains 3tp/tic for Refresh, should be much higher. 1/1/15 * Weapons dropped from Sea NMs, like Justice Sword and Fortitude Axe. The "virtue stone equipped" feature does not function. 1/1/15 * Weapons with bonuses for having a fan equipped. No bonus received. 1/1/15 * Rune Chopper. Latent effect doesn't work. 1/1/15 * Weapons with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues. 1/2/15 Armor Might Be Fixed *BLM AF2 Pants (Sorcerer's Tonban) "elemental magic affected by day" does not work. 1/1/15 * Armor with use-able enchantments have had intermittent issues. 1/2/15 Items Might Be Fixed * Earth Carol and Water Carol scrolls can't be used. Says job level isn't high enough. 1/1/15 * Paintbrush of Souls is unobtainable. 1/2/15 Won't Be Fixed * Crafting skill-up foods, like Kitron Macaron. Can't use. Meant for a Lv99 server, not ours. 1/1/15 Enemies Might Be Fixed * Golbin Wolfman - not spawning, or spawning in wrong place. 1/1/15 * Enemy pathing is just crazy. 1/1/15 * Enemies can aggro and move through walls. 1/1/15 * Colibri's "Snatch Morsel" ability doesn't take food effect. Fix coming. 1/1/15 Recently Fixed! * Martial weapons, like Hagun. Fixed late 12/28/14.